Cuddles ㅡ Park Jihoon
by flawxless
Summary: Project baru, dan semoga selesai tanpa ada hutang dan tunggakan wehehehehe. Ini satu judul tapi beda jalan cerita. / Rating untuk sementara masih T (TAPIII, menjurus semua) :D / Cerita ini juga aku upload di wattpad, dengan judul yang sama. / Wanna One x Park Jihoon ; All x Wink ; YAOI! BL!
1. Cuap - Cuap

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

.

Hallo, bersama flawxless disini~ hehehe. Ini rencananya bakalan aku buat jadi 10 cerita yang berbeda dengan judul yang sama. Soalnya, aku pakai karakter Wanna One x Jihoon. Tapi, doakan aja semoga semua membernya ikut kebagian ya... wkwkwkwk soalnya kadang aku suka lupa dan buat cerita yang sesuai otpku aja...

Hngggg, kenapa Wanna one x Jihoon? Salahkan Jihoon yang terlalu lovable dan dapat di ship sama siapa saja :( dan semuanyaa menggemaskan. Lemah.

Heum... ini mungkin bakalan ada genre yang berbeda-beda, kalau ada yang nanya smut? Heum... bisa di coba WKWKWKWK yaampun. Pokoknya, semoga kalian suka ya~

Tadinya, aku buat ini cuma buat fokus di 2park, nielwink, winkdeep dan panwink tapi akhirnya aku mikir buat sekalian aja jadi all x wink / all x jihoon hehehehehe. Dan semoga ini aku ga hanya omong kosong : D

Hhhhh semoga aku ga banyak ngutang ini, karena sesungguhnya... aku suka kena writer block :( jadi, mohon kerja samanya yaaa~ seperti memberikan kritik saran review buat cerita aku ini, terimakasih!

.

.

.

SEMOGAAAA SUKAAAAA! LUVS LUVSSS ^-^

.

.

Sincerely,

flawxless.


	2. Cuddles - 2Park

**Tittle:** Cuddles.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff and mooore.

 **Main Cast:** Wanna One x Park Jihoon.

.

 **-Disclaimer:** Plots and story are mine, so don't judge and don't be plagitor please...respect the author. if you don't like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~

.

.

 **IT'S YAOI!**

 **BOYS LOVE STORY!**

.

∞ 2PARK / CHAMWINK Version ∞

.

.

4 pages & 747 words.

.

.

© flawxless's present

.

.

.

.

∞ **Woojin x Jihoon**

.

Woojin menaruh ponselnya sembarang arah, ia menatap langit mendung yang sejak tadi masih saja nyaman pada tempatnya. Sialnya, hanya mendung, tidak hujan. Membuat cuaca sangat dingin dan mendukung. Dan juga, membuatnya merindukan Jihoon, yang sejak tadi belum mengiriminya kabar. Padahal, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

"Si _gembul_ itu... mau sampai kapan ia terus tertidur dan tidak mengabariku." Gerutu Woojin mengambil ponselnya lagi dan mulai menatap layar ponselnya, dengan foto Jihoon yang tengah tertidur sambil _meringkukan_ badannya lucu, menampakkan pantat bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

"Astaga, Jihoon. Aku bisa gila karena merindukanmu." Ucap Woojin sambil mengetukan jari telunjuknya pada layar ponselnya yang terdapat foto Jihoon, _geregetan_.

Tanpa peduli lagi, Woojin segera meluncur pada nama-nama contact yang tertera pada ponselnya, dan mengetuk pelan tombol hijau pada contact bernama " _Mbul Hoonie_ "

Cuaca seperti ini, benar-benar membuat Woojin gila. Ia ingin segera menemui Jihoon, menindihnya serta memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di seluruh wajah serta leher kekasih mungilnya. Ya sebut saja, saat ini, Woojin sangat menginginkaan _cuddles_ menggemaskan bersama, Park Jihoon.

.

 **OoOoO**

.

"Ya! Bangun, _gembul_!" Jihoon _mengucek_ matanya perlahan dengan satu tangan yang menggengam ponsel dan menaruh benda itu di samping telinganya. Ia menguap kecil dan mengangguk kepalanya, "Aku sudah bangun, _gingsul_. Jangan berteriak padaku-!" Gerutu Jihoon dengan sedikit _mengerucutkan_ bibirnya. Padahal, seseorang di seberang sana dapat melihatnya pun tidak.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku akan segera ke rumahmu, dan kalau kau masih bergelung dengan selimut dan kasur sialan itu, aku akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan menindihmu, Park."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk asal, kesadarannya belum semuanya pulih. Ia menggerutu kecil mendapatkan kekasihnya yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi _cerewet_. "Kau juga Park, bodoh. Sudahlah, terserah." Ucap Jihoon cepat dan langsung menutup ponselnya, tanpa menyadari adanya deru nafas berat di seberang sana dan tanpa Jihoon ketahui juga, Woojin tengah menunjukkaan _smirk_ kecilnya.

"Baiklah, _kelinci manis_. Kau, yang mengundangku." Gumam Woojin pelan dan berat, setelah itu, ia langsung merapikan diri dan bergegas menemui kekasih _mungil_ dan _gembul_ nya, yang sudah bisa di tebak oleh Woojin, masih akan tetap bergelung dengan selimutnya.

.

 **OoOoO**

.

"Sayang..."

Itu Woojin. Yang kini tengah berada di kamar Jihoon, setelah mendapatkan izin memasuki kamar Jihoon oleh salah satu pengurus rumah yang sudah kenal baik dengan Woojin dan juga sudah di anggap keluarga sendiri oleh, Jihoon.

"Bangun, _gembul_." Ucap Woojin lagi, lalu mulai ikut menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Jihoon, ia mengangkat sedikit selimut yang di kenakan Jihoon dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Tangannya kini tengah sibuk memeluk pinggang kecil Jihoon, dengan dagu yang ia usakan gemas di bahu Jihoon, sesekali bibirnya bergerak nakal mengecupi pipi bulat Jihoon dan perpotongan leher jenjang, Jihoon. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu sedikit _menggeliat_ geli dengan bibir yang ia gigit kecil agar tidak meloloskan suara-suara aneh. Dan hal itu, semakin membuat Woojin tersenyum dan terus bersemangat melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Diam, Woojin- _ah_. Aku mengantuuuk." Rengek kecil Jihoon yang hanya mendapatkan kekehan dari Woojin. "Kau mengantuk, tapi aku merindukanmu. Ayolah, aku belum mencium bibirmu hari ini, _mbul_." Ucap Woojin pelan dan ikut merengek kecil dengan satu tangan yang menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi bulat Jihoon yang sedikit memerah.

"Ambil sendiri, _gingsul_ jelek." Gumam pelan Jihoon sedikit bersemu. Woojin mengerjapkan matanya kecil, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, mengukung Jihoon tepat di bawah tubuhnya. Matanya menatap liar dengan _smirk_ kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau terus menggodaku, Jihoon?" Tanya Woojin yang hanya mendapatkan _kedikan_ bahu dari Jihoon. "Kau mau ku berikan kecupan, atau lumatan panas, _bunny nakal_?" Tanya Woojin dengan suara beratnya, membuat laki-laki di bawahnya semakin bersemu dan melebarkan matanya lucu.

Jihoon sudah sepenuhnya bangun sekarang. Ia menatap Woojin lembut, dengan kedua tangan yang kini memeluk leher sang _dominant_ erat.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jihoon mengangkat kecil kepalanya dan mengecup _kilat_ bibir Woojin, setelah itu, memberikan Woojin kedipan mata kecil, yang hal tersebut membuat Woojin sedikit tersentak dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kecupan kecil lalu di lanjutkan lumatan panas dan _cuddles_ setelahnya, sama sekali pilihan yang bagus kan, Woojin- _ah_?"

Dan, Woojin bersumpah. Jihoonnya sangat _seksi_ dan sangat menggemaskan di waktu yang bersamaan. Membuat kepalanya pening dan membuat dirinya dengan susah payah harus menahan hormon gila yang semakin bergolak hebat.


	3. Cuddles - NielWink

**Tittle:** Cuddles.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff and mooore.

 **Main Cast:** Wanna One x Park Jihoon.

.

 **-Disclaimer:** Plots and story are mine, so don't judge and don't be plagitor please...respect the author. if you don't like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~

.

.

 **IT'S YAOI!**

 **BOYS LOVE STORY!**

.

∞ NIELWINK Version ∞

.

.

6 pages & 1.320 words.

.

.

© flawxless's present

.

.

.

∞ **Daniel x Jihoon**

.

Kang Daniel, laki-laki itu sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tugas kuliahnya yang menggunung, di temani beberapa snack ringan dan _beer_ yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya.

Daniel, merupakan anak tunggal yang _merantau_ dari Busan menuju Seoul untuk _menimba_ ilmu di salah satu Universitas Negeri di ibu kota Korea Selatan tersebut. Ia bahkan rela bekerja paruh waktu, untuk tidak selalu merepotkan kedua orang tuanya di, Busan. Walaupun, kedua orang tuanya bahkan sangat mampu membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Daniel di Seoul, tapi, Daniel menolaknya.

.

 **OoOoO**

.

"Hyuuung." Rengekan kecil terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Daniel. Dengan segera, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan tersenyum tipis melihat anak laki-laki menggemaskan yang sedang memeluk boneka seukuran dirinya di depan dada, tepat di pintu kamarnya.

" _Come here, baby boy._ " Ucap Daniel yang menyuruh anak tersebut menuju ke arahnya. Daniel menepuk pelan kedua pahanya, isyarat agar anak tersebut duduk di pangkuannya.

"Daniel _hyuuung_." Rengek anak itu lagi, Daniel menatapnya sedikit tajam, kedua tangannya sekarang tengah menangkup kedua pipi bulat laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau lupa, apa panggilan yang sudah kita sepakati saat kita hanya berdua, Park Jihoon?" Tanya Daniel dengan suara berat, terlihat _smirk_ kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

Jihoon, laki-laki tersebut tersentak, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Daniel telah memanggil namanya dengan lengkap, yang sudah pasti itu merupakan tanda bahaya.

" _D- Daddy... i'm sorry._ " Gumam Jihoon kecil dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. " _I won't do that again_ , _Daddy_." Ucap Jihoon pelan. Daniel menatapnya dan tertawa kecil.

" _It's okay, baby boy_. _What are you doing in my room_ , _huh_? _Need something_?" Tanya Daniel dengan satu tangan yang mengusap pelan pipi bulat Jihoon.

" _Don't you think that_ , _today is really cold-_ " Tutur Jihoon pelan. Tubuhnya kini semakin ia rapatkan pada tubuh Daniel, membiarkan pipinya menempel pada dada bidangnya dan _menggosok_ pelan pipinya disana.

"Lalu?" Tanya Daniel penasaran, ia mulai memeluk Jihoon erat dan menumpu dagu di pucuk kepalanya, memberikan Jihoon kecupan-kecupan kecil yang berhasil membuat Jihoon bersemu.

" _Cuddle me_ , _D- Daddy_."

Jihoon merasakan dadanya berdegup hebat saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia sangat malu, tapi sangat menginginkan hal tersebut. Daniel tersenyum dan mulai mengacak rambut Jihoon gemas. " _My baby is so cute_." Ucap Daniel lalu mulai menggendong Jihoon seperti koala dan membawanya ke kasur besar miliknya.

.

 **OoOoO**

.

Daniel mulai menidurkan Jihoon di kasurnya, sedangkan dirinya masih berdiri di sebelah Jihoon. Masih enggan untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, sehingga menghasilkan tatapan bingung dari laki-laki mungil tersebut.

" _Baby_ , _do you want a cuddle with both our body naked_?" Tanya Daniel dengan suara berat nan seksinya, membuat Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya kecil karena kaget dan setelah itu wajahnya semakin bersemu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, semakin gugup saat melihat Daniel yang kini sudah membuka bagian atasnya, menampakan _abs_ nya yang tersusun rapi dan terlihat sangat keras dan kuat.

" _D- Daddy..._ " Jihoon merengek kecil dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, Jihoon sangat malu dan benar-benar memerah sekarang. Berbeda dengan Daniel yang malah menatap Jihoon _geregetan_ karena reaksinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku bisa gila." Ucap Daniel lalu menaruh pakaiannya di lantai, dengan segera ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan mulai memeluk erat tubuh Jihoon dari samping. Sangat erat, namun, Jihoon sangat menyukainya. "Baiklah, cukup aku yang bertelanjang dada. Kau jangan. Aku bisa semakin gila melihat tubuhmu."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, ia menatap Daniel dan tersenyum kecil.

"Daniel..." Panggil Jihoon pelan, ia mulai memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Daniel, menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Daniel dan menggosokan pipi bulatnya di dada Daniel, lagi. "Nakal, sudah ku bilang panggil aku ' _Daddy_ ' sayangku." Gerutu Daniel sebal saat Jihoon tidak dengan benar memanggilnya.

"Mengatakan 'Daniel' lebih seksi daripada ' _Daddy_ ' bukan? Kau pasti akan berdebar saat aku memanggil namamu daripada panggilan itu." Balas gerutu Jihoon dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Master_ , _Kitten_?" Tanya Daniel sedikit menggoda, membuat Jihoon semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan kuuucing~" Rengek Jihoon sekali lagi dengan kedua tangan yang menusuk-nusuk pelan _abs_ Daniel.

"Tapi, kekasihmu ini suka kucing, Park" Balas Daniel tak mau kalah. Namun setelah itu, Daniel tergelak melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar keras kepala." Ucap final Daniel yang kini mulai menyusuri pipi bulat Jihoon dengan jari-jarinya. Menikmati ciptaan indah Tuhan yang kini terbingkai tepat di hadapannya.

"Jihoon, aku ingin menciummu."

Jari-jari Daniel berhenti tepat di belahan bibir Jihoon, ia membuka sedikit bibir Jihoon dan menatapnya lamat. Membuat, laki-laki mungil di hadapannya semakin tak karuan dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat dan darah yang berdesir kencang.

Daniel mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, derus nafas beratnya semakin menerpa wajah Jihoon. Tanpa di perintah, Jihoon mulai menutup pelan matanya, menunggu serta membiarkan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah serta memabukan itu menyapu bibirnya lembut.

Kang Daniel, menciumnya.

Sangat lembut dan tidak memaksa. Jihoon mencengkram kain seprai, saat Daniel mulai berpindah tempat menjadi berada di atasnya, membiarkan kedua pipinya di tangkup oleh tangan kuat Daniel.

"Enghhh, N- Nieel..." Jihoon melenguh kecil saat merasakan bibir Daniel mulai melumat bibirnya, terlihat dari perlakuan Daniel yang kini mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat dalam bibir Jihoon, sesekali Daniel menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya, membuat Jihoon semakin melenguh tak karuan.

Jihoon semakin mencengkram kain seprai Daniel, meremas kuat sebagai tanda ia menikmati ciuman Daniel. Dengan hati-hati, Jihoon mulai membalas ciuman Daniel. Ia mulai melumat kecil bibir atasnya, menghisap lembut dan mulai menjilat kecil bibir Daniel dengan lidahnya.

Sontak, hal itu membuat Daniel bergetar dan sedikit terangsang. Dengan sigap, Daniel mulai melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Jihoon yang berada di dalam kukungan tubuhnya. Jihoon _nya_ tampak sangat berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan oh- jangan lupakan bibirnya yang _membengkak_ dan pipi bulatnya yang memerah sempurna. Melihat kondisi Jihoon yang seperti itu, membuat Daniel menggila. Hormonnya benar-benar naik sekarang.

"Nieeel..." Jihoon merengek kecewa saat Daniel melepaskan ciumannya, pasalnya, ia baru saja membalas ciuman dan lumatannya, tapi, Daniel malah langsung melepaskannya.

Melihat reaksi Jihoon, membuat laki-laki yang berada di atasnya tertawa kecil dengan kedua tangan membelai pipi Jihoon lembut. " _Enough_ , _baby_. Kau berhasil membuatku, _turn on_. Dan aku, harus berhenti, aku tidak ingin kebablasan." Ucap Daniel dengan senyuman kecil lalu mulai mengecup ujung hidung Jihoon.

"Apa ciumanku, bagus?" Tanya Jihoon polos yang mengakibatkan Daniel tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Daniel menatap Jihoon sebentar, lalu mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Jihoon kembali. Melumatnya kecil lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Sangat bagus, walaupun _amatir_. Siapa yang mengajarimu mengeluarkan lidah saat berciuman?" Tanya Daniel sebal lalu mulai turun dari tubuh Jihoon dan kembali berbaring di sebelahnya, membawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya.

Jihoon terkekeh, ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Daniel dengan bola mata berbinar. "Aku pernah menonton film yang ada adegan _itu_ nya, sendirian. Saat kau sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu." Ucap Jihoon dengan _cengiran_ lebarnya, membuat Daniel semakin gemas dengan jawaban terlampau polos yang di ucapkan Jihoon.

" _Baby_ nakal." Balas Daniel lalu mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jihoon, dengan jahil dan juga sengaja, Daniel mulai mengecup pelan serta sesekali menghisap dan menjilat kecil leher Jihoon. Membuat laki-laki yang berada dalam pelukannya melenguh kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang tengah di lakukan, Daniel.

Jihoon tidak sepenuhnya polos, ia tahu kalau saat ini, Daniel tengah memberikan tanda kecil berwarna merah kebiruan di sana. _Kissmark_.

.

 **OoOoO**

.

"Kau milikku." Ucap Daniel saat selesai melakukan kegiatan pada leher Jihoon. Matanya terpejam kecil dan ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jihoon. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum lembut dengan dada yang berdebar. Jihoon sangat senang.

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku milikmu, selalu." Balas Jihoon dengan tak kalah memeluk erat tubuh Daniel, mengecup pipinya sekilas, serta membiarkan dirinya semakin tenggelam di dalam tubuhnyal.

 **OoOoO**

.

Tiduuuurlah, selamat malaaam~

Wkwkwkwkwk, NielWink version, finished.

.

Iya, udah. Udah selesai, gaada lanjutannya lagi. NielWinknya udah bobo. ㅋㅋㅋ

.

.

.

Sincerely,

flawxless


	4. Cuddles - OngWink

**Tittle** : Cuddles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Fluff and mooore.

 **Main Cas** t: Wanna One x Park Jihoon.

.

 **-Disclaimer** : Plots and story are mine, so don't judge and don't be plagitor please...respect the author. if you don't like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~

.

.

 **IT'S YAOI!**

 **BOYS LOVE STORY!**

.

∞ ONGWINK Version ∞

.

.

5 pages & 874 words.

.

.

© flawxless's present

.

.

.

**Seongwoo x Jihoon**

.

"Ong-ie, hyuuung~" Jihoon, laki laki mungil itu kini tengah memanggil Seongwoo, salah satu teman dekat kakaknya, Kim Taehyung.

Seongwoo, laki laki tersebut kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka. Bermaksud untuk menyuruh Jihoon agar mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Hyung kemana saja, huh? Lama sekali tidak main kesini." Tanya Jihoon dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kedua kakinya kini mulai melangkah mendekati Seongwoo, dengan tubrukan sedikit kuat, Jihoon kini berada di pelukan Seongwoo dengan kedua pipi gembulnya yang sibuk ia gesekan pada dada bidang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya.

Seongwoo terkekeh kecil, tangannya kini mulai mengelus lembut rambut Jihoon lalu mengacaknya pelan. "Maafkan aku. Apakah, Taehyung tidak memberi tahu kalau aku sibuk, hm?" Tanya Seongwoo yang kini mulai mengkecup puncak kepala Jihoon, dagunya kini ia tumpu di kepala laki laki yang lebih mungil darinya.

Jihoon hanya mendengus kasar dan menggelengkan kepala cepat. Balasan bahwa, Taehyung tidak pernah memberi kabar apapun tentang Seongwoo.

"Hyung, kemungkinan, Taehyung hyung pergi lama... kayanya, ia bertemu Sujeong noona dulu?" Seongwoo memutar matanya heran, ia menunduk kecil untuk menatap Jihoon dengan kedua alis yang tertaut.

"Sujeong? Ryu Sujeong maksudnya?" Tanya Seongwoo sedikit penasaran dengan kedua tangannya yang kini mulai menggendong Jihoon. Seperti koala dan refleks, Jihoon mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat pada leher Seongwoo.

"Iya. Ryu Sujeong noona. Kaget ya? Aku juga. Aku kira, hyungku akan mendekati Kim Sejeong noona." Ucap Jihoon dengan kekehan lucunya, hidungnya ia sengaja gesekan pada ujung hidung Seongwoo, membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas yang lain kalau kita berdua, okay?" Perintah Seongwoo dengan sengaja menggigit pelan pipi gembul Jihoon. Membuat sang punya pipi mengaduh dengan anggukan pelan serta di tambah rona merah jambu yang nyata.

 **OoOoO**

"Hyung, apa tidak berat duduk sambil menggendongku begini?" Tanya Jihoon sedikit was was, matanya mulai melirik posisi dirinya dan Seongwoo yang kini berada di sofa. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih di gendong ala koala.

"Lalu, Jihoon-ie mau bagaimana, hm?" Bisik Seongwoo pelan, "Begini?"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya kaget saat tiba tiba, tubuhnya di putar dan di banting pelan ke sofa dengan Seongwoo yang berada di atasnya dan mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sontak, rona merah jambu pada pipi gembulnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Hyung... kalau di lihat Taehyung hyung kau pasti akan di berikan bekal tonjolan besar di kepala saat pulang." Aware Jihoon dengan senyuman tipis sedikit gugup, laki laki di atasnya hanya menunjukkan smirk kecil, membuat Jihoon semakin gugup dan refleks meremas bahan sofa.

"Aku kan tidak berbuat apa apa?" Balas Seongwoo dengan jahilnya, membuat Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aish, Seongwoo hyuuung..." Rengek Jihoon kecil membuat Seongwoo terbahak lalu mulai ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Di angkatnya tubuh Jihoon pelan, lalu ia menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Jihoon pada tubuhnya, memeluknya erat seakan Jihoon akan pergi dan menghilang jika Seongwoo tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa. Aku hanya mau seperti ini, cuddle dan memeluk Jihoon-ie erat." Ucap Seongwoo pelan di sertai kecupan kecil pada pipi Jihoon.

Membuat Jihoon lagi lagi harus terlihat seperti kepiting rebus dengan desiran darah yang hebat dan detak jantung yang kuat.

"Hyung membuatku gugup..." Gumam Jihoon pelan, tangannya kini mulai menggenggam tangan Seongwoo dan memainkan jari jari tangannya. Membuat Seungwoo tersenyum kecil di belakangnya. Dengan jahil, ia mengecup tengkuk belakang Jihoon, membuat sang mungil merinding kecil dan refleks meremas tangan sang dominan sedikit kuat.

"Ada apa, sayang? Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai aku dapat izin dari Taehyung." Kekeh Seongwoo. Tangannya membalas genggaman dari tangan Jihoon.

"Tapi... sedikit kissmark, tidak akan membuat Taehyung curiga kan, Jihoon-ie?" Bisik pelan Seongwoo dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, kini bibirnya mulai mencium pelan tengkuk leher belakangnya, dengan satu tangannya yang ia lepaskan dan mengelus pelan daun telinga Jihoon.

"Y- yaaa! Hyung mau aku adukan pada Taehyung hyung?!"

Jihoon membalikan tubuhnya langsung menghadap Seongwoo, di ikuti dengan gertakan sebal Jihoon, tangannya kini mulai memukul mukul tangan Seongwoo yang masih berada di pinggangnya, sesekali Jihoon mencubiti perutnya dengan kuat.

Membuat Seungwoo mengaduh dan meminta ampun, namun, Jihoon tetap melakukan siksaannya pada Seungwoonya yang terlalu mesum.

Namun, Jihoon memberhentikan kegiatannya saat Seungwoo semakin merapatkan tubuh Jihoon padanya, memeluknya erat sehinggan Jihoon tenggelam lagi pada tubuhnya.

"Aku bercanda, Jihoon-ie. Aku menyayangimu. Maafkan aku sudah aneh aneh." Ucap Seungwoo lembut, membuat ukiran senyum tipis terpatri pada wajah manis Jihoon.

"Aku juga sayang, Seungwoo hyung." Balas Jihoon pelan, tangannya semakin memeluk erat Seungwoo dengan pipi yang ia gesekan pada dada bidangnya lagi.

.

.

.

PFFFFFTTTTT ITU APA YA, YANG DI ATAS? ANEH BANGET KAYANYA HUHUHUHUHUHU.

Maaf ya, kalau aneh dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian... aku tau, ini benar benar aneh banget.

Tapi, aku lebih minta maaf karena baru lanjutin series ini... HUHUHUHUHU seperti biasa, aku kena author block dan itu menyebalkan sekali.

Dan balik balik, malah part ini gak jelas... tapi, semoga kalian suka yaaa! Terlebih untuk OngWink shipper!

Dan maaf, disini Ongnya aku buat lebih dewasa dan flirty dan gaaaaaaaak ada lucu lucunya :( HUHUHUHUHU

.

.

.

Dan. . . . ini tinggal satu pairing lagi. YEAPSSS, WINKDEEP. Di tunggu ya semuanya!


	5. Cuddles - DeepWink

**Tittle** : Cuddles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Fluff and mooore.

 **Main Cas** t: Wanna One x Park Jihoon.

.

 **-Disclaimer** : Plots and story are mine, so don't judge and don't be plagitor please...respect the author. if you don't like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~

.

.

 **IT'S YAOI!**

 **BOYS LOVE STORY!**

.

∞ DEEPWINK Version ∞

.

.

7 pages & 1.086 words.

.

.

© flawxless's present

.

.

.

 **Jinyoung x Jihoon**

.

"Jinyoung-ie, ajarkan aku bagian ini, dong?" Itu Jihoon, dengan posisi tengkurap dengan sebuah pensil yang ia gigiti kecil di ujung bibirnya.

Sorot matanya masih senantiasa mengikuti gerak gerik Jinyoung, sahabatnya yang kini tengah membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas Fisika.

Iya, Fisika. Pelajaran hitung menghitung dengan meggunakan logika yang sama sekali tidak Jihoon mengerti, namun, Jinyoung sangat pandai dalam hal ini.

"Kayanya dari tadi kau juga belum coba mengerjakan. Masa langsung ngeluh." Sahut Jinyoung yang di hadiahi pukulan pelan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Kok aku di pukul sih, Hoon?" Sungut Jinyoung sedikit kesal lalu mendekati Jihoon dan sedikit memiting lehernya. Tidak kuat, tapi dapat membuat Jihoon mengaduh kesakitan hingga meminta ampun.

Menghasilkan kekehan kecil yang lucu dari bibir Jinyoung. Membuat pipi Jihoon entah mengapa, tiba tiba, menghangat. Di tambah dengan pola detakan jantungnya yang tidak masuk akal.

 **OoOoO**

"Hei, Jinyoung... bagaimana dengan hubungan kau dan Daehwi?" Tanya Jihoon pelan dan sedikit gugup, kini posisinya, Jihoon berada di atas kasur Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung berada di lantai yang di lapisi karpetㅡsibuk membantu mengerjakan tugas Jihoon.

"Topik lain. Aku tidak mood membahasnya." Balas Jinyoung sedikit ketus, membuat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran. Lagipula, kau jarang bercerita tentang Daehwi padaku, padahal aku liat sendiri dia gencar sekaliㅡ"

Cup!

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya kaget, lisannya seketika berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Jinyoung, mengecupnya. Tepat di bibir.

"Berhenti atau aku kecup lagi, Park?" Ucap Jinyoung sedikit tegas, dengan kedua manik mata yang tepat menatap dalam pada mata bulat Jihoon.

Ia bersusah payah menahan senyum kecil, melihat Jihoon yang terlampau menggemaskan dengan pipi bulatnya yang merah merona.

"Tapi Jinyoung, aku penasaranㅡ"

Cup!

Lagi. Jinyoung mengecup bibirnya lagi. Membuat seluruh wajah Jihoon merah padam seakan kepiting rebus.

"Lanjutkan saja jika masih penasaran, toh, aku tidak akan rugi juga?" Desis Jinyoung dengan smirk menggoda terpatri di bibirnya, membuat Jihoon semakin gugup dan refleks melempar guling kearah kepala Jinyoung.

"Hm, kau mengundangku, kelinci nakal?" Gumam pelan Jinyoung. Ia mulai memindahkan posisinya menjadi di atas kasurㅡralat, lebih tepatnya, di atas kasur dalam posisi menghadap Jihoon yang kini terpojok pada bagian senderan kasur.

Membuat Jinyoung lagi lagi harus menahan senyum. Jihoon benar benar sangat menggemaskan saat di goda.

 **OoOoO**

"Menjauh!" Seru Jihoon dengan pipi yang di gelembungkan, separuh tubuhnya ia tutupi dengan selimut, tangan satunya sibuk melempari Jinyoung dengan benda benda yang terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"Aish, aku tidak melakukan apa apa! Aku bahkan masih dalam posisiku dan tidak memajukan tubuhku sedikitpun!" Balas Jinyoung dengan tatapan sebalnya.

Jinyoung masih menatap Jihoon, tangannya mulai terulur, ia memberhentikan gerakan Jihoon. Membuat sang mungil menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak suka.

Dengan cepat, Jinyoung membawa Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Di peluknya erat Jihoon dengan satu tangannya yang sibuk mengusapi pelan rambut Jihoon yang halus seperti bayi.

"Aku tidak menyukai Daehwi, kalau kau mau tau." Bisik Jinyoung pelan, namun hal itu semakin memperburuk detak jantung Jihoon.

"Tapi, Daehwi suka padamu."

Jinyoung tersenyum, dengan jail, ia mulai mendorong pelan tubuh Jihoon, membuatnya dalam posisi terlentang dengan Jinyoung yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Menatap mata bulat Jihoon dalam.

"Perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan bukan? Aku tidak suka Daehwi. Kalau dia suka padaku, ya, itu terserah dirinya." Kekeh Jinyoung lalu mencubit pelan ujung hidung Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon mengaduh dan menggelembungkan pipinya. Ia sebal.

"Dasar sok kegantengan." Gerutu Jihoon kecil. Membuat Jinyoung lagi lagi terkekeh.

 **OoOoO**

"Kau tidak mau tau, aku sukanya sama siapa, hm?" Tanya Jinyoung membuat Jihoon bertanya tanya, ia menatap Jinyoung dan meminta jawaban.

"Jawab dulu, mau tau atau tidak?" Ucap Jinyoung sekali lagi. Kini, ia mulai menurunkan tubunya dari atas Jihoon, bergelung ke samping si mungil dengan kedua tangan yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Iya sudah, aku mau tau! Cepat kasih tau, dan setelah itu, lepaskan pelukanㅡ"

Cup!

Lagi. Belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jinyoung kembali mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya lagi. Hanya sekilas tapi mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, di ikuti dengan desiran darahnya yang mengalir dengan cepat.

"Berhenti mengecupku!"

"Aku suka kau!"

Jihoon dan Jinyoung sama sama mengerjap kecil, mereka membuat kontak mata dan keduanya sama sama memerah.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jihoon pelan.

Bukan, bukan tidak mendengar. Namun, Jihoon hanya memastikan seruan Jinyoung yang bersamaan dengan seruannya tadi.

"Aku sukanya sama kau, Park Jihoon. Tidak ada yang lain. Cuma dirimu, dan hanya dirimu." Ucap Jinyoung tegas, tangannya kini mulai mengusap pipi bulat Jihoon dengan lembut. Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon, lalu, mendarakan satu kecupan kecil di ujung hidung si mungil dengan sayang.

"Aduh. Jangan membuatku terbang. Ini pasti hanya kejailan kau saja kan?" Tanya Jihoon penuh selidik, padahal, dirinya sedang deg degan tidak karuan.

"Astaga. Aku serius."

"Bohong! Pasti bohong!"

Jinyoung mendesiskan bibirnya, dengan cepat, ia langsung memeluk Jihoon, bibirnya terus mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon semakin memerah dan semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku menyukaimu, bahkan, mencintaimu. Aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya, huh?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil melihat Jinyoung yang kini tengah merengek dengan bibirnya yang sengaja ia poutkan. Sangat lucu, Jihoon sampai gemas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya, aku juga menyukaimu, sahabat jadi cintaku." Kekeh Jihoon pelan lalu mulai membalas erat pelukan Jinyoung. Pipinya mulai ia gesekan beberapa kali pada dada Jinyoung, seperti kucing.

"Lalu, apakah, kita official?" Tanya Jinyoung antusias, kedua tangannya sampai menangkup pipi Jihoon dan sedikit menekan pipinya. Lagi lagi membuat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Daehwi bagaimanaㅡ"

Lagi. Jihoon sebal saat ucapannya di putus oleh kecupan kecil dari Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung tertawa kecil dan semakin menekan pipi Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau masih memikirkan yang lain sih? Kan ini hubungan kita, lagipula aku kan sudah bilang. Dia yang suka aku, aku sukanya sama kau, Park."

Jihoon tersenyum kikuk. Ucapan Jinyoung benar benar membuatnya salah tingkah, dengan cepat, ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada Jinyoung, dengan kedua tangan yang refleks meremas ujung baju Jinyoung.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, aku m- maluuu!"

Gerutuan Jihoon sontak membuat Jinyoung tertawa kencang. Ia semakin gemas dengan tingkah Jihoon yang lucunya tidak ada penawarnya.

"Tidak mau, aku suka kau yang salah tingkah. Aku mencintaimu, Hoon." Bisik Jinyoung pelan, ia mulai mengecupi puncak kepala Jihoon dengan sayang, tangannya ia bawa untuk memeluk tubuh Jihoon lebih erat dan dengan sengaja menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Jihoon pada tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jinyoung." Gumam pelan Jihoon yang di sambut senyum lembut dan perasaan rasa lega dari Jinyoung.

.

.

.

BEEEEEP! AKHIRNYAAAA,

CUDDLES OFFICIALY **ENDED**.

Karena, semua otp favorite aku sudah aku selesaikan. . .

HMMMM YANG NUNGGU WINK DEEP WINK, INI BUAT KALIAAAAN.

Maaf banget kalau aneh bin gak jelas. . . Dan gak ngefeel apa apa :( huhuhu aku harap kalian suka!

Dan, aku minta jejak jejak terakhir kalian ya?

.

.

.

Sincerely,

flawxless


End file.
